life of radio fairy
by Fairytailover
Summary: Story dedicated to xxxXXLunaMoonXXxxx for her radiofairy,lucy is a hated student in the popularity ranking she zero in the the groups she dosnt have one and it because of natsu her bully.but even though she is hated all over the school,all the students like key starr a home radio girl who dose her own radio show and rocks it while givin advice as well,but only lucy knows who it is.
1. meeting

**hi its me fairy as hop you have fun reading this and sorry that its short and that I have not updated for a while I've been very busy school started up a few months ago and my teachers have giving me a lot of homework so this story and my other one will update slowly but at the same time I will try to update them as fast as I can too now on with the story :3**

8:50 narr pov

Oh no oh no I'm gonna be late ! Lucy said as she ran out other house in the speed of almost light, as she had only woke up 5 minutes earlier she had gotten dressed in skinny jeans a cola t shirt a leather jacket and gotten on her black high tops brushed her hair put in a bennie and stuffed down a piece of toast grabbed her stuff and ran out the door to her school fairy tail high. Lucy was so tired from the night before she was on here radio giving one of her live broadcast that could be listen to later and she slept in.

Lucy s pov

I ran into the school before the gates closed I had ten minutes to get to class and I had to avoid my main bully natsu of the star class the most popular student in school the popular people were known as a star class a popularity ranking while I I'm not in any of the rankings I'm in my on class that has no name and I'm the only one in it. I go my secret way i go to the janitors closet get in the vents clime in tell I see my locker jump out put my stuff In my locker an keep what I need, then I then I go back in the vents then I jump out before I see my class room and then I enter the class room. In class we sit ware ever we want I'm one of the last to get into homeroom but only a few are seated I hear people talking about key starr that's me,the other me the one they don't hate but one they love not like the real me though I'm the one they hate thanks to natsu . I sit down in the middle far left side of the class next to the window , the bell rang everyone ran to a seat that wasn't by me a girl talking to the teacher turned around a noticed the only seat left was the one next to me she had fear written all over her face I kept a nonchalant face as she came over she was dressed in an orange dress and has short light blue hair you would think its odd but we have lots of blue haired people at this school and we also have a pink haired natsu to who I think now that he must dye it that way. We d,start the lesson and we have to work in partners and that girl had to be mine she whispered her name and I couldn't hear it

"um sorry could you say your name again I couldn't hear you" I tell her

"oh um um um it it its l-l-le-e-v-y " she says stutering "

"Oh ok nice to meet ya levy I'm Lucy "

I say with a nice big smile on my face as I place out my hand for her to shake it , she accepted and shook my hand slowly and quickly pulled away .


	2. why dose she look so

**hey im back long time no see im looking for a beta reader for this story and on my other one, part the reason I have been not updating is because my bff as moved away another of my close friends has became a bully and I learn was never really a true friend. I also cut my self, I tolled only 5 people and there helping get through with it, it might take me some time to update this story but as well as the new "msp" is here for me on Tuesday Wednesday and Thursday, I also might be adopting my first story. I want to thank You all for the support on my story's I will update my other story hopefully soon.**

**Levy's pov**

I quickly pulled back my hand just as I had touched it. I was scared of her but at the same time I wasn't I could here kids saying they felt bad for me being stuck with Lucy, but I realized nobody really ever talked to her so how should we know if she's good or bad just by the rumors. But then again ho could anybody ever listen really to a tiny girl in the "moon class" most likely nobody, and even if I find out she's not that bad people will most likely judge me for talking and hanging out with her outside of class.

Being in moon class your not super popular but your still popular, its not so bad but its hard when the boy I like is in star class though, I could never talk to him but I will admire him people say he's scary and bad. But I think he's just missed judged, Gajeel he's my red eyed long black hair night in shining armor. My friend lis is dating Natsu king of the star class and so far he's made her queen of star class, she said I was crazy for liking Gajeel but you cant stop love is what I keep telling her and my self.

I soon realize the project were doing is almost over. we're ahead of everyone else in the class, I look at Lucy she looks like Natsu's old girlfriend from 8th grade now what was her name? I cant seem to remember it, strange but I think is old girlfriend moved away after he dumped her and started spreading lies about her I remember she was the queen of star class I wonder what she's doing now?

**Lucy's pov**

It was almost the end of the class period levy and I were super close to finishing our project, and we were of everyone else too! Levy and I made small talk while doing this project she was very timid with me I can under stand though 99.9% of the school stays away even most of the teachers, they almost enforce the rumors. Life can be tough I moved back after I moved 3 years ago after dragoneel dumped me and all the teasing happened. And then by luck my father had to move after my moms death that year but now I moved back hear on my own with fathers permission.


End file.
